1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to location systems and, more specifically, to a system utilizing the global positioning satellite network to locate a vehicle when left in a parking lot or other crowded area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of location systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,293; 5,289,163; 5,594,425 and 5,612,688 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A mobile direction finder for tracking a remote transmitter computes the transmitter direction relative to the direction finder and time-averages with reference to a datum derived from a predetermined orientation independent of the direction finder orientation.